Drowning of the Soul
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: This is 3 years after the original game. After losing everything Sora goes home to find his friends have moved on without him, what is there left for him now? One Time Shot fic.


**Hey everyone! I know I bet you are expecting another chapter from "Just Begining", sorry though all you get is this little angst fic. Due to the fact that I have hit a road block in writing my other KH fic, as the same thing goes for my other fics. I'm sorry, but for now no new updates until I get some ideas for them, but for now let this be a small replacement. Read and Review!**

**OooooOOOOooooo: Means change of scene**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

OooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

**Drowning of the Soul**

OooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

_'Rain'_

_'It's constantly falling, never ending'_

_'Cold' _

_'Hard' _

_**'No Mercy'**_

_'Just like the dark, an endless flow that never stopped' _

_'Consuming'_

_**'Corrupting'** _

_'Destroying'_

_'And when that is over, nothing is left except the dark pit itself, and in that there is nothing'_

_'So why keep fighting you ask'_

_'Because there is a need for a hero, a warrior of the light, that will keep fighting till the bitter end'_

_'Yet at the bitter end, what is there for the hero, for the brave warrior that saved all'_

_**'Nothing'**_

_'He can't go home, not without facing the one he loves, and the one he fought against for his life'_

_'It would be too much to handle'_

_'So while others enjoy life of being free and happy the hero wanders'_

_'Never truely finding those emotions, never being able to belong, too lost in his own painful memories, to find peace'_

_'All that is left for him is to be the hero waiting for the darkness to come back'_

_'But is it enough'_

_'Sooner or later he will break, the darkness will take hold'_

_**'The End Will Come'**_

_'When it does he will no longer be the hero, the warrior for the light'_

_'He will become the Holder of the Darkness, the one who will destroy, corrupt, and consume everything that stands in his way'_

_**'Then the end will be upon them all, and the Age of Darkness will begin'**_

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Rain was pouring hard on the dark street, as neon lights blared from nearby buildings. There was no one around, all taking shelter from the storm, it seemed now every night it had rained, and the sky seemed to be darkness itself, thunder could be heard rolling like a earthquake.

None of this seemed to bother a teenager who was in the middle of this storm, he was walking carefully, making sure to avoid attention, from the few foolish people that were out. Even if the few did look all they would notice about him was the long raincoat that went down to his feet, with a large black hood acenting it. Sighing he leaned against a cold brick wall that dripped with water, as the rain began to soak his already drenched brown spikey hair which was now drooping. He could have pulled up his hood to prevent the rain from coming in, but he chose not to. Besides, he was used to the rain by now, and would take his walks during the storm, to be alone, during the day it was just too much craziness.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_Flashback_

_The teen was walking the crowded streets of this new world called Twilight Town. It seemed peaceful enough until people began to approach him with strange looks._

_"Are you the keyblade master?" One little girl asked._

_"Did you save all those worlds from darkness?" The girls father asked._

_The teen had looked around suprised, as the crowd began to grow, at the same time his mind seemed to be filled with music, finding a open space he took off running._

_"Wait Sora!"_

_"Can I have a picture!"_

_"What about a report on your story?"_

_Eventually he had lost the crowd, but it was a nightmare, and had been since that day._

_End of Flashback_

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

That was why Sora liked going out at night, none of the townspeople were brave enough to venture out into the storm. There were other reasons as well as the storm, but those were completly different matters. The ones that did though were foolish, homeless, or too lost in their own pain, to take notice of the rain or the danger.

He guessed, he was at least all three of those things.

_Foolish:_ Because he had taken on the responsibilities of the keyblade, and becoming the hero. Not really knowing the responsibility he had taken on.

_Homeless:_ Because he didn't belong anywhere, he could go back to the islands, but was he fully prepared for what he could discover once he got there?

_Lost:_ It had taken three years for him to notice it, the empty feeling inside, how he grew jealous of others happiness. How he hadn't felt anything, except hearing the strange music, since he reopened the door two years ago.....

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

_Flashback_

_After searching for two years, crossing several planets, talking to many people, Sora finnally knew where the door was, and he couldn't wait to open it. He could see Riku, and King Mickey again, and everything would be right._

_Over the years he had grown changed from the ganky teenager he had once been, his hair was still spikey, and his face was the same, except leaner, with his baby fat gone. His body was toned, skinner, but with muscles, he could easily move around now, without tripping or falling on his face. He was also matured as far as he could go, but Goofy and Donald were not much help. He had outgrown his older outfit, and now wore a blue jumpsuit, with black chaps over the pants part adorned with zippers and his favorite chain hanging from a now yellow belt. he wore a vest over top, unziped, also with zippers, and some yellow. His gloves were longer, they went to his wrists, but still cut off at the fingers. After some arguing with Donald he got new shoes, these ones were more fit for travel, they were smaller, and black with gray laces._

_Sora had not only grown physically, but mentally as well, he was quicker to feel things then the others, and could figure out a plan of attack. His senses were more advanced as well, which he guessed was with help from weilding the keyblade for so long. He now could move faster, without use of the sonic blade and not wear down, his hearing could help him avoid things others would miss, it also helped out when Donald was making wisecracks, he could jump in with a quick twist of his hand and scare the duck out of his wits with the keyblade._

_Smiling he reached the top of the hill he was walking on and decided to wait for the others, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. _

_King Mickey's note._

_This was the place, he could feel it deep down inside, it was like electricity, but still something so wonderful it couldn't be explained._

_The note had said he would find the door, when he was ready, when he had become true to himself and others._

_It was a famous riddle from the King, but now it would be completed, turning the teen saw Donald and Goofy come up, both were exausted from the climb. "Ready guys?" Sora asked as he turned his back to them._

_Both of them nodded as they joined Sora's side, as the teen summoned the keyblade in a flash of gold sparks. 'Be ready guys cause you are coming out' He thought. His saphire eyes then slid shut as he searched inside of himself for the strength. He found it almost too quickly, hidden at first, but now he pulled it out into the open._

_Donald and Goofy watched with amazement as Sora began to glow with a strange inner light as it spread from his heart to engulf him, in the blazing glow. That was when the wind began to blow gently as the air shifted, a strange melody floated in. Starting from a single flute to a whole orchestra of instruments, filling the area around them with a brilliant light._

_Before them then was the door, The Door to the Light, and it reflect the music with something more of its own, a deep feeling that went down into the heart and soul, that none could describe. Then Sora's light flooded into the keyblade, as a beam shot out into the center of the doorway, and traced out a keyhole._

_Sora focused every thought, emotion, and spirit into the door being opened, so much so he didn't realize how drained he was becoming, nor the fact that he was begining to fade. 'I'm ready' He thought silently, but with conviction. Then deep inside he heard a click sound as a door was opened, and everything was suddenly yanked out of him as the keyblade went back inside his soul, as his eyelids fluttered open._

_He was too drained to stop the herd of Heartless that came flooding out of that door. He and the others were run over by the mass, claws raking over his skin, as he cried out in pain, before blacking out._

_Later that day he awoke to see himself fully healed, but Donald and Goofy both looked terrible, they had mentioned something about seeing a glimpse of Riku and King Mickey come running out. Though they had their hands full trying to protect him from the wave of darkness to follow the two. Sora knew then it would be a long time before seeing those two again, with the Heartless on the move, he couldn't go home, he was being summoned again to play his part. He just wished that at least those two went home safety._

_End of Flashback_

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Or maybe it was when he lost Goofy and Donald, they were both his best friends the only two who had understood the pain, and suffering he was going through. A few weeks after opening the door, they had lost Goofy, the dog had been attacked by a white heartless, and no matter what Sora couldn't heal the wound. The poor knight had suffered terribly, and had finnally died of a raging fever, but the keyblade master knew deep inside that it was a posion of some kind that destroyed the soul, and stopped the heart. It was a terrible way to die, but he had known Donald was suffering enough with his friends death, to tell him the gruesome details.

He had lost Donald during a battle when they were trying to protect a village, it just seemed he wasn't as strong as he used to be. That the duck was still grieving over the loss of a dear friend, that his darkness had attracted the Heartless to him, to consume, then Donald was no more. Sora was left to grieve over the losses of both his friends, companions, allies, the only ones who understood.

Or maybe he chose not to feel anything, Sora was never sure, maybe it was better not to feel, to seperate one's self from pain and suffering and the other messy emotions, to just do the job of protector, warrior, hero, but never get involved too deep. It just seemed better that way, if no one came too close, he wouldn't have another Donald or Goofy. It always seemed he was meant to handle the burden by himself, and he was doing just fine.

Running a hand through his drenched wilted spikes, a broken smile appeared on his features. Here was the Great Keyblade Master, too afraid to feel, too afraid to face the fact that his friends were gone, dead, or too happy with their lives to notice him. Though how could they, none of them had been through all that he had, none could understand. All they could do would be to give support, and that wasn't enough, he needed more.

Two people came to mind then, but was he ready to face them after all this time? He still had a promise to keep though, he had told her he would come back, maybe now was the time to keep that promise. Adjusting his coat he began to walk through the cold hard rain towards the exit of the world he was on, it was time to face at least one of his fears. It was time to go home to Destiny Islands.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

The door opened smoothly with a soft click as it slid across the dirt floor of the cave, it almost seemed to welcome the teen as he walked through. Stepping fully into the cave, the door slid shut behind him and disappeared almost like it was never there, as saphire eyes scanned the cave. That was when he caught sight of a familar drawing and walked over to it, kneeling he studied the markings. His fingers traced over the drawings of his and Kairi's faces, worn, but still there, though he seemed to find something new. Pulling back he dusted away the dirt, to reveal the paupou fruit he drew to her, to see one drawn to him, as he felt a small pang inside at the drawing. Maybe Kairi had waited for him after all, maybe at least there would be someone there to comfort him through this for a time.

Standing Sora pulled the hood of his coat over his head, and zipped it up to almost his neck, more for his benefit than anything else. He moved through the cave swiftly and silently, which came from knowing the path by heart. Yet he was excited, and there seemed a light in his eyes that had never been there before.

Emerging from the bushes that blocked the entrance he was suprised to see it was dark out, but not so much, the sky was still light and stars hadn't even appeared yet. Kneeling down to keep hidden, he looked around the main island, maybe she might still be there.

As if answering his silent question a girl came running around the bend to stop near the water to gaze down. Sora's heart leaped into his throat as he saw her, she had changed, a lot. Her auburn hair now hung down to her shoulders straightened, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts, and a white spaggeti strap tank top that seemed to glitter in the growing night. Around her neck she wore a familar charm, that Sora had fashioned for her back in Transverse Town, but when he looked at her face it was the same Kairi all right. Her eyes had that strange sparkle that never vanished even in the darkest of times and she was smiling with happiness. He was about to shout out, when another figure came.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans, with a black muscle tank top, his silver hair hung shaggy down to his waist, held back by a simple band. The wild green eyes seemed to focus on Kairi as a smile came to his tanned features, as he approached the girl. _'Riku, you look the same' _Sora thought, as he watched the two, it seemed at first he was going to push Kairi into the pool of water for fun, but that wasn't what happened....

What happened shattered Sora's heart, or what was left of it, to a million pieces, he watched as Riku encircled his muscled arms around Kairi's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. While she responded by putting her arms around his neck. It seemed even his two closest friends in the whole world, had moved on without him too. Sora closed his eyes blinking back tears before opening them again to study the couple one last time. There was no home for him here on Destiny Islands, nor could he set foot here again, he wouldn't be able to. Slowly he turned to head back into the passage, then froze stock still, as a cold, dead feeling passed through his body.

Shifting his gaze up and following his instincts he saw what was causing the feeling, a small black form with yellow eyes was watching the couple ready to strike. Sapphire eyes went to the unsuspecting couple below, why wasn't Riku sensing the Heartless, he was a keyblade master too. _'Or maybe he is too busy' _He thought and buried the feeling of jealously, there was no time for it, he had other matters of concern.

That was when the Heartless made it's move and jumped down towards Kairi, it's claws outstreched, they were purple in color. Kairi suddenly broke away from the kiss with a startled gasp as she turned around to see the Heartless coming. Riku at the same time quickly covering her with his body, but he never felt the claw marks hit his skin. The silver haired teen froze when he didn't feel any pain, and opening his green eyes noticed the black smoke fading away. Mystified he held Kairi tighter as the two looked around carefully for the sign of what saved them. "What the..." He muttered as he then caught sight of a figure standing a few feet from them, but this one was cloaked in black from head to foot, and Riku couldn't see inside the overly large hood.

"Who are you?" It was Kairi repeated the same question inside of Riku's mind as she shifted her position so Riku's arm was around her shoulders as she studied their savior.

"Your senses must be getting soft, or my shields stronger, but I'm suprised you didn't reconize me Kairi." Came the voice.

There was a stunned silence as the waves crashed against the beach and a soft breeze blew around the trio. "Sora?" Came the whisper, as the wind carried it over.

"In the flesh." Came the answer, and after more silence came he shifted his foot. "What you have nothing to say?" He asked.

"Is it really you? Take off your hood so we can see if you are telling the truth." Came Riku's response who had been silent the entire time. Tan fingers came up to the hood and removed it, to show Sora's face, as he watched them, but the way he did it wasn't the Sora the two of them knew. Riku looked at the sapphire eyes to see something he thought he would never see, pain, suffering, loss, what had happened to him? Kairi took no notice though and ran forward to give the teen a hug, but Riku saw the keyblade master didn't hug the girl back, that was when he had a feeling something was wrong.

Sora shrugged out of the hug Kairi was giving him, it was too much for him to handle that second, as a hand went to his forehead. Why did the music have to be so loud, so probing, so full of something he didn't have anymore? His hand moved slightly as his fingers began to rub his temples, as he took a deep breath causing his eyes and face to go blank.

"What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked concerned.

'_You should know' _He thought silently but forced a small smile to cross his features. "Nothing, just a headache." He muttered, bringing his hands down again his eyes met Riku's and by the look he was getting the silver haired teen knew he was lying. Resisting the urge to flinch Sora looked around the island, the previous attack coming to mind, why was the Heartless here, back on this world? Was there a meaning to it all?

He blinked though as a hand began to move in front of his eyes, as he focused back to the present. "Hey Sora you in there?" Came Kairi's cheerful voice. "Jeez have you and Riku switched minds, you looked as lost in thought as he used to." She said squeezing her boyfriends hand. Looking from the two teen boys then back to Riku she could see they needed to talk, sighing in defeat she turned back to Sora. "Look, this is probably going to be a long night so why don't you stay at our place? You know until you settle in, then you could move back to...."

"I'm not staying long, but thanks for the offer of a place to stay at, though I don't want to be a bother." Came Sora's quick reply.

That caused a double look from the couple, but the keyblade master didn't seem to see it. "Okay." The auburn girl said a little sad, before turning and heading down the beach. "Riku can show you the way!" She called over her shoulder.

The two teens stayed silent for the longest time until Kairi disappeared from earshot, and Riku saw Sora relax a little. Narrowing his eyes he took a few steps closer to his best friend, as he ran a hand through his hair. "How have you been?" He asked nervously.

Sora clenched his hands into fists for a moment and took another deep breath. "Not well." _'But I can see your perfectly happy' _I'm guessing you made your way home fine."

"Yeah King Mickey helped me with that, though I'm suprised I didn't see you there to greet us." Riku answered carefully.

"Opening the door took alot out of me, not to mention the wave of Heartless that hit us as soon as the door opened. Donald and Goofy had to get me out of there as quickly as possible, before I faded away. Though when I did wake they said they saw a glimpse of the two of you." Sora muttered and knew the next question Riku was going to ask.

"It was a good thing they did then, it wouldn't be good for anyone to loose you." He then looked around the beach. "Where are the two anyway, you think they would have been by your side." His green eyes shifted back to Sora when the answer didn't come right away, and suddenly regretted asking it. The teen was looking down at the ground, and had started shaking. "Did I say something...."

"Dead."

"Huh?"

"They are both dead, Goofy died of a posion, when he was scratched in the battle to escape the wave of Heartless. Donald vanished a few weeks later when we were defending a villiage, he was too lost in grief from loosing Goofy, he didn't see the attack until it was too late." Sora whispered as he kept staring at the ground.

"That's terrible, beyond it, have you told Mickey yet?"

"No, I think if I do he might be too devastated to protect his own world..." He muttered his voice trailing off. "That can't happen he plays a big part in weilding a keyblade to be lost in grief."

"What about you Sora?" Riku asked softly shocked at what the keybearer was saying.

Silence seemed to stretch for the longest moment, as the waves began crashing against the shore more violently. "I handle things my own way now." Moving his hands he pulled back up the hood of his jacket hiding his face and eyes from view. "We better get going, Kairi's worried about you." He muttered as he started walking. "Funny I was the one who used to be in the center of her thoughts." He whispered, but it was carried by the wind where Riku heard it.

The silver haired teen took the lead as the two walked in silence both to busy thinking. Sora over how long he could stand staying home, before he was dragged back out again, while Riku trying to figure out what happened to the keybearer to make Sora so distant, so cold, so lost?

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Well what did you think, should I keep going with this or not? Let me know, Read and Review!**


End file.
